As is known, current apparatus for frying food products, used predominantly in domestic environments, consists of a casing provided with a lid which allows access to a basin for holding the oil used for cooking the food, product.
Within the basin, which can either be fixed to the body of the apparatus or removable from the apparatus, there is a metal basket which allows the fried product to be drained and removed from the basin of the apparatus or the fryer.
Depending on the type of frying undertaken, it is necessary, at varying time intervals, to change or filter the oil held in the basin of the fryer either to remove any impurities from the oil, or because the oil is so used that it is no longer able to properly fry the product immersed in the oil. In one of these situations the user of the fryer has, normally, to wait until the oil in the basin has almost completely cooled down, in order to avoid any danger of burning, lift the cover from the fryer, and, in the case of a removable basin, remove the basin from the body of the fryer and drain all the oil needing to be filtered or changed into a container.
In the case ox a fixed basin, in order to drain the oil from the basin itself, it is even necessary to lift the whole fryer and turn it upside downs, which is not easy.
Normally the container, into which the oil is drained, is very unstable in that it can easily topple over and it is not always of a suitable shape to receive stably the oil filtering element which is often of inadequate dimensions, which causes much difficulties to the user during such an operation.
Clearly, from what has been mentioned above,. it is easy to understand how, over and above the possible danger of burning while draining the oil from the basin, such an operation is not always easy for the user to carry out and may result in the fryer and surrounding areas being soiled.
In addition, the removal and reassembly of the basin to the body of the fryer is not always easy.